1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a permanent magnet ring, and more particularly to an improvement of a permanent magnet ring which is worn on a wrist, an ankle, a portion around a neck, a portion around an arm, a portion around a leg and the like, and facilitates the flow of blood on the basis of an operation of magnetism output from the permanent magnet ring.
2. Description of Conventional Art
As is well known, a lot of permanent magnet rings have been put to practical use as an ornamental on a body such as a necklace or a bracelet which is worn on a wrist, an ankle, a portion around a neck or the like with expection to facilitate the flow of blood on the basis of the magnetic operation of the magnetism output from the permanent magnet ring, and have been proposed as inventions.
One of the conventional arts is Japanese Utility Model No. 3033643. In this invention, there is described a health appliance utilizing magnetism constituted by an elastic ring which is curved and in which both ends are opposed, and four magnets which are fixed to the ring. In the health appliance, two of the magnets mentioned above are fixed so as to contact with pressure to an arteria carotis at a time of wearing the ring mentioned above around a neck, the residual two magnets are fixed so as to contact with pressure to positions apart from a center portion of a nape toward both sides by a predetermined distance, both end portions of the ring are connected by a connecting means, and a size of the ring mentioned above can be adjusted by the connecting means.
Another of the conventional arts is Japanese Utility Model No. 3021225. In this invention, there is described a health accessory such as a necklace, a bracelet or the like worn on a neck, a wrist or the like of a human body in which an accessory base bodies are connected in a chain shape by a lot of connecting members. In the health accessory, a coating main agent is formed by mixing a liquefied resin such as a silicone or the like, a micro powder mineral obtained by crushing various kinds of minerals such as a serpentine, an amphibolite, a zeolite, a fluorite, a fergusonite and the like, and a micro powder plant obtained by drying a moss plant such as a hair moss, a hepatica or the like and then making them into powder, a lot of chip-shaped base agents are formed by coating a permanent magnet with the coating main agent and thereafter applying a heat treatment, and the base agent is buried in a recess portion formed on the surface of the accessory base body to be contacted on a human body.
In the case of the conventional embodiment 1 and the conventional embodiment 2 mentioned above, the structure is made such that the permanent magnet is fixed to the connecting member. In the case of Japanese Utility Model No. 3033643, a container is fixed to the ring and the permanent magnet is arranged in the container. In the case of another Japanese Utility Model No. 3021225, the permanent magnet is buried in the base body and such the base bodies are connected in the ring shape.
In the case of the conventional arts mentioned above, the container or the base body is provided for the purpose of fixing the permanent magnet on the ring or in the ring-shaped arrangement position, and the permanent magnet is buried therein, thereby structuring the health appliance or the health accessory utilizing the magnetism. Accordingly, there are problems that a lot of manufacturing steps are required and a manufacturing cost is increased. Further, since the container or the base body is required and has a certain size, the number of the permanent magnets which can be mounted around one ring tends to be reduced. Therefore, in the case of the conventional health appliance and the conventional health accessory utilizing the magnetism, there is a problem that an effect of magnetic force lines applied by the permanent magnet on each of portions of the human body tends to be reduced.